


野狗之家

by SyunNyan



Category: lynch. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 单纯做爱的两人。





	野狗之家

\- 01 -

悠介躲在垃圾堆旁抽烟，整个人被高耸的垃圾袋淹没，瘦到没有存在感。

他仰起头看着自己吐出的烟散进灰沉的天色里，觉得这天空就像个盖子似的，和两边的砖墙一起搭成了个小盒儿，把自己装在里边。

没什么比这样的世界更让人有安全感。

有同学跟悠介说自己的梦想是上京。悠介心里觉得奇怪，因为他从没这样想过，也压根没有这样的欲望。甚至，连评判上京到底如何的欲望都没有，似乎那地方根本不存在。与其说与他无关，不如说在自己的家乡还有许多事没有搞明白。

前些天新生入学，悠介见到了个野狗一样的男人，也许说男孩儿比较合适。觉得那人像野狗， 并不是放荡不羁药性猛烈的意思。悠介觉得那人看起来总有种不入流的气质，但又暗暗感到他是个能成事的角色，外加一股子蠢气，正像是野狗。

或许也像这儿，像他家乡，这个破地方。

总之悠介很中意这人，心里很想认识。在校园里呆着的时候想，放学出了校门想，现在藏垃圾堆里抽烟也想。悠介是gay，这件事他也没同谁说过。

除了上交友网站解决问题，这是唯一让悠介觉得有必要公开的时候。

而此时那人正在校门口奶茶店买炸鸡，付了钱出了店就开始吃。拿着竹签戳进鸡块里，嚼起肉来一副很爽的样子。吃着吃着就站住了，走路似乎很打扰他和他的炸鸡独处。

这幅蠢样被偏过头看向巷外的悠介瞧见了。悠介就一直这么偏头看着，用一种特别想上前搭讪的眼神。

那人自然是感觉到了什么，一扭头就看到了这位死死盯着自己的瘦子，脑子里的第一个反应竟然关于饥饿。

可能没什么能比这两人互相看着的眼神和各自天差地别的心思更令人尴尬。但更可怕的是那人还犹豫地走过去、开口问悠介要不要来点，而且眼神特别善良，闪烁着一种底层人互帮互助的光辉。

自然悠介是不知所措地沉默了，挂着一副满头雾水的表情。而那人也以一片死寂回应着，气氛瞬间尴尬得让人动弹不得，甚至僵到眼神都移不动的地步。

两人就这么盯着对方。放弃解决当下情境的那人思想终于开了个小差，他忽然觉得对面这人皮相挺好，脸小得惊人，皮肉细嫩，细长的眉眼很是清淡。

这样想着，眼神自然也是变了。那种男人间的打量，悠介再熟悉不过。

“我不饿。”

“啊，这样啊。”

“这样……..”悠介对于这个回答不很满意。

 

\- 02 -

再见面时仅过了几日，仍旧是个阴天。叶月喊悠介出来唱卡拉OK。

悠介仰着头看着包厢里廉价的灯光一会儿红一会儿绿，问叶月要不要吃点什么。“炒面。”“那我也要。”见叶月坐在点歌的机子前头也不回，悠介只得转身播了订餐的电话。

“喂，包房208要两份…..”悠介话还没讲完，一阵吉他的轰鸣忽然在耳边炸开。“炒！面！”悠介大喊出最后两个字便匆匆挂了电话，一脸不满地回过头时看见叶月已经搬来了角落里的话筒架、手指搭在麦克风上一下下打着节奏。

悠介歪在深橘色的皮沙发上看着叶月迫不及待开始本番，目光不停在电视屏幕和叶月间切换着，角度正好能看清那人的表情。而那人只卖力地唱着，情绪饱满，真是有够爱演。歌曲还没进行到一分半，悠介便发觉叶月的一举一动都和屏幕上歌者的表现像极了，抬颚的角度和尖锐眼神、背弓起的弧度和歌唱的嘴唇，一切都像是原唱的复刻，连带动作间提着的经络一起，仿佛都刻进了叶月毛都没长齐的皮。

这歌前两年炸开了全日本少男少女、或者说炸开了那些心灵尚未老去的人们的神经，悠介也是其中一员。千禧年要来了，但明显包厢里的两位少年对此并无多想。迎来好的时代的尾声之前没人有空考虑这些。

渐渐悠介的眼神不再望向屏幕，直到刷吉他的金属声和叶月的歌唱一同停下才回过神。“怎样？”叶月一屁股坐到沙发上，翻出包里的茶来喝。

“你在模仿人家吧。”“哦？”叶月偏头撇了悠介一眼，得意和开心都写在勾起的一边嘴角上。

“你喜欢什么样的女人？”

唱了几首叶月便惊喜地发现自己和悠介的音乐趣味重合的地方不算少，于是不自觉地把喜好的话题往那种事上引，跟所有这个年纪的男孩一样。“……哎？！”悠介顿了两秒才表现出自己的惊讶，倒不是话题切换太快，只是在心里吐槽基佬装直这种幼稚事情需要花费点时间，“这么说你是通吃了？”这话里到底也是没有多少苦大仇深，反而像是教训叶月不要对这种事情畏畏缩缩。后者双唇一贴“嗯”了一声，悠介也便不知顺了个什么势往那人身上压。

 

\- 03 -

“做爱能够传递出多少种情绪呢？”悠介看着手机上这条发信人不明的mail觉得有趣。大约是什么人随便输收信地址发出的性邀请，这个点蠢蠢欲动的人总很多，但悠介只觉得这句子选得不错。“所以做爱到底能传递出多少？”悠介这样问着自己，细细数起至今为止所经历的那些黏糊糊的事情。

十一二岁的时候，悠介偶尔会留在叔父家过夜，“裤裆总鼓鼓囊囊的”是悠介当时对叔父最大的印象。一次叔父带悠介泡澡、顺带说给悠介看个好东西，悠介便去了。浴室里那男人叫悠介又亲又咬，悠介也照做，似懂非懂之间，连着让摸一下的要求也一并接受。

十五岁的时候，电视上那些乐队里的男人头发一个比一个长，悠介也开始模仿着蓄起长发，终于在中学毕业前从小寸头留到刚刚及肩。暑假再见到叔父时，叔父不再给悠介看什么好东西，而是带他出去和一个高中男生一起在菜馆吃了午饭。之后悠介主动说要去那位男生的家里看看。

十七岁的时候，悠介已经不需要再被那个男生再带着去见谁。大大小小的聊天室开始出现，悠介却只在里面找着跟自己同个高中的人，也因此交到了第一任男友。只不过分得很快，彼此都不再对对方抱有性趣。

但要说到做爱所传递的情绪，悠介只觉得一片空白，好像从一开始就是为了做爱才做爱。于是悠介把这条mail原封不动地发给了前两天才做过的叶月，这样说起来两人自那之后便少有联系。起身喝水的间隙收到了叶月的回信：“讨厌一个人还怎么做啊，当然是喜欢。”悠介看了眼屏幕差点被水呛到，急忙咽下去的时候意外地发觉自己嗓子还真的挺干。“这家伙的回答居然这么纯情…”悠介边消化着叶月的话边按了回件，屏幕上忽然又亮起了新邮件的提示。

“现在做不做？”

深冬的夜晚冷进骨子里，悠介出了门才后悔自己坚持不要母亲买的羽绒服，尽管那是件纯黑色的名牌货。于是等叶月满怀期待地打开门时，见到的却是缩在一团中看不中用的棉衣里瑟瑟发抖、嘴里还不停念叨着的怨妇。进屋后悠介的眼睛迅速地扫了扫这间一眼就能望到头的小屋子，发现没有暖气只有被炉，绝望立刻重新布满了那张小脸，大概是已经想到待会儿叶月把被炉上的桌板撞得咣咣响的模样。

在叶月这间简陋的出租屋里，悠介第一次对于迅速被扒光这件事感到不满、恨不得在干起来之前先灌个暖水袋。明显叶月抱上去的那一刻才了解到这位刚认识不久的床伴是寒性体质，于是整个前戏都趴在悠介身上握着悠介冰冷的手不停纠缠。“做起来就不冷了。”悠介也是够蠢才会信了叶月在进来之前凑近自己的耳边说的这句话。

只是悠介最终遗憾地发现，做爱并不能暖身、只是让人忽略了冷的感觉罢了。情热过后手脚依然冰凉，且多了一种湿乎乎的黏腻，这让悠介觉得讨厌。叶月看着身下的人一脸失落，不知所措地胡乱搂过来试图安抚，但悠介却忽然坐起来披上外套，摸过桌子上叶月的烟来抽。叶月想着是不是自己不够用力的恶果，无奈自己确实不敢像对待阴道一样对待直肠，只得跟悠介一起抽着事后烟消磨这段什么事也谈论不了的时间。

“就那么不爽吗？”叶月把烧完的烟蒂拧到变形才鼓起勇气问了这么一句，而悠介却装腔作势一般地望着叶月的家徒四壁、轻轻地念出一句“高潮过后动物皆感伤。”

要说做爱能够传递出什么情绪，悠介仍然不知道。只不过做爱前后的那些事，倒似乎很丰富。

 

\- 04 -

说实话，悠介不知道为什么事情说变就变。

有段时间他不再能接受跟叶月做爱，而叶月更是陷入深深的疑惑。再一次的邀约失败让叶月终于把这个问题问了出来，而悠介则是站在那条熟悉不过的巷子里，带着一种来自长辈的无奈笑意打量着眼前人。

“以前可以又不代表现在就可以。”

悠介吐了一口烟，这次他不再习惯性地看向烟雾散开的那片狭窄的天空。低下头，仿佛进行了一秒钟的深思，旋即开口：“你确定你想听？”

叶月沉默了，虽然悠介平时话不算多，但算不得一个深沉的人。不过此刻悠介的表情却浓重到遮盖住他轻薄的脸，这不是个好的讯息。

“想。”

随即又是沉默。叶月不知道为什么他跟悠介之间总有一段又一段不算尴尬的沉默，他脑子里在挣扎着思考自己同悠介的关系，那种特别轻佻的床伴关系吗？两人确实没太深聊过什么。所以为何现在要把空气弄得如此严肃？说实话叶月觉得有些无聊。“不想跟我做爱了就直说呗。”真是个扫兴的想法。

“我前阵子喝醉酒被上了。”

悠介说这句话时没看着叶月，他不想看到叶月惊讶或者同情的表情。或者说比起看到同情，他更怕面对叶月陷入尴尬和无措的那一瞬间。被性侵，说毫无羞耻感并不现实，况且他竟选择跟自己的床伴谈论。悠介隐隐约约感觉心里有个人在骂自己不够自重，就好像是他的不自重导致他同意学长在自己房里喝酒一样。他不知道他当时的表情到底有多么复杂，自责、耻辱，以及来源不明的不屑。

然而叶月在那头却炸了，把烟头甩在地上之后说了声“操”。接不到悠介的眼神，心头涌上的一股烦躁让他拉住了悠介的手腕、把悠介急匆匆地往巷子外面拽。

“走吧我们去喝酒。”

“我不想再多喝了。”

悠介的语气盛气凌人，还挂着一张厌恶的表情。但叶月在一个小时之后便懂得了为什么悠介的情绪会如此矛盾，当他看着悠介坐在僻静的街边敷衍一般地接触酒精、随后却忽然猛灌一口，时而叹气时而愤怒，不停自嘲又不停哽咽，他似乎终于懂了些什么。不断地想找回对生活的掌控感，不断在说些前后的冲突的东西，去分析事发前后的状况。

“我还想和你做。”

悠介最终鼓起勇气说了这句话，带着一种破釜沉舟的悲壮。叶月下意识地把一把骨头抱到怀里，而悠介则犹犹豫豫地紧靠，随后却毫不迟疑地推开。

“你知道吗，我现在真的很希望能重现我们过去的愉悦，我实在太怀念……怀念事后我远离你的身体好久好久之后、你犹犹豫豫搭到我肩膀上的手，和寻求我意愿的眼神。”

后面的这些话不知在悠介的心里还是口中消融了，那一刻的沉默语落，最终被悠介胸口的委屈推着从眼眶夺出来。

这次的失语让人感到超乎寻常的长久。

悠介闭着眼努力压抑此刻越来越强烈的呼吸、从这静谧的夜晚中疯狂地寻求着安全感。而叶月则在手足无措中听见了一阵狗吠，他看向和悠介相反的方向，是两只杂种狗在扑腾打闹，一黑一黄。

它俩相互追逐着奔跑，不一会儿消失在叶月视线的尽头。

 

\- 05 -

“喂？悠—介？”

悠介听着手机那头叶月下流地故意把自己的名字念得很长，默默给了记白眼。

“嗯？”

“我睡不着啊…..好想做爱。”

“哈？？？你难道不知道我最近不可以做爱？！” 悠介当即有种摔电话出门打人的冲动。“叶月你这个混蛋…….”

“嘛…..”电话那头的人清了清嗓子，“不用见面，你愿不愿意用听的？”

叶月故意把这一字一句念得十分狡猾，略微带有金属质感的冰冷低沉和夹杂其中的吞咽喘息，末了还懒懒地在床上蹭了蹭，被子摩擦的声音一并被电波送到了隔了几条街的悠介耳里。

“操。”

悠介不知道该用什么词形容听到叶月这种动静的反应，千言万语都比不过一个“硬”字贴切。脑袋中立刻浮现出叶月赖在床上的慵懒身段，鼻息和情热，仿佛就在耳边，触手可及。

事实也确实如此。叶月听到电话那头的沉默，嘴角又自得地提起来。他已经越来越习惯和悠介之间的那种沉默，万般涵义中唯独拒绝不包括在内。

“躺下来吧…在躺着吗？”

悠介用一阵窸窣的动静告诉叶月，他正掀开被子、选个舒服的姿势。而叶月则把手机转成了免提、伸到自己的双腿间，继而悠介听到拉链在自己的耳边被慢慢划开，远处响起了叶月的一声轻笑。

这般主动挑逗，像条冲自己摇尾巴的狗，悠介开始不再去争取什么主导地位，他想试试看，光靠叶月的声音，自己能爽到什么程度。

而很快体温就开始上升，当悠介用肩膀夹着手机、刚刚套弄自己的下体没两下，忽然听见电话那头传来闷闷的声音。悠介把注意力从手上转移到耳边，一声声断断续续的吮吸立刻在耳朵里纠缠起来。

“你在舔你的手机？”

叶月一点也不觉得悠介这种问话有多出戏，相反，他很希望自己这般淫痴的样子能让悠介惊叹、被悠介幻想。

“我在舔你手里的东西……”

那一刻悠介仿佛远远就望见了高潮，闭眼开始借着这股劲越来越飘。叶月的吮咬声还在继续，而施予手中肿胀触感的主人是谁已经越来越模糊。悠介眼前一直充斥着叶月微翘的唇瓣微微粘连着不停张合，连同呼出的温热和时不时舔开嘴唇的湿润的舌头。

当悠介用越来越急迫的喘息和泄出的呼喊告诉叶月自己全部的感受，叶月在那头忽而从喉咙深处发出了一声难耐，短促而沙哑。紧接着传递过去的，是不再停歇的摩擦和呻吟污浊的混合物。悠介那时真实地触碰到了叶月的发丝，它们混乱地缠紧了悠介的神经又剥离开，不断重复。

后来的一切变得简单而混沌，悠介最后的听觉停留在了疯狂失控的叶月的呻吟。喉咙的干涩，肉壁的湿润，焦灼，酸胀，闷热，紧缚，那一刻所有过去的感官记忆仿佛都涌上来，猛烈地冲击接着瞬间化为煞白。

叶月在那头也终于倒在了被子上。意识一点点回来，他开始幻想要在什么情况下告诉悠介，他是用怎样羞耻的姿势打完了这通电话，然后叫悠介偿还。

“叶月.....你还在吗….”

或许可以不用告诉悠介，直接让他等价还回来。叶月边盘算着边撤掉床上的毛巾。

“在啊…好累…想睡觉…”

而在悠介沉默的片刻，叶月躺下来补充道，“我是说一起睡啊…”

 

\- 06 -

后来的无数个夜晚，悠介都会想念那通奇妙的电话过后，出现在自己家楼下的叶月。

那晚叶月如愿地抱着悠介安稳的睡去，那是他们第一次一起过夜。悠介以为本就孤僻的自己，会在经历过某些过分不悦之后更加抗拒与人分享床与梦境，但当叶月的手穿过悠介的颈窝、从后面把悠介整个抱入怀中时，悠介意识到，他所渴求的不再是隐秘。

悠介在叶月抱着自己的那只手的虎口上漫无目的地画圈，而叶月则拉住悠介画圈的手指、轻轻在自己的虎口上点了点。告诉悠介，以后想在这里纹一颗星星，样式跟偶像身上的一样。

说完便在悠介的耳边哼起了歌。

悠介惊讶于认识叶月这么久，只早知道叶月爱唱也会唱，却没想此刻这歌声的质感与情绪超乎寻常。或许有天叶月会因此而成为一个自己不认识的、耀眼的人物。

悠介只紧紧抓住叶月的手、用单薄的背去贴叶月同样清瘦的胸口。他听到一阵被子摩擦的声音，叶月放在一旁的另一只手也抱过来、紧紧拥住。不知那歌本就是这样吟唱，还是犹豫使然，悠介听着叶月的哼唱变得沙哑且模糊不清。

“Kiss…me…forever…”

旋律的走向告诉悠介，这大概是最后一句唱词。长久的静默让叶月以为怀里的人应当已经睡去，没想悠介却在这时忽然开了口。

“有见过报纸上登着的那种，紧抱在一起的骷髅吗？”

叶月一时不知该如何回应，他想起那最后一句唱词，随即单方面知晓悠介可能已经把它听进了心里。没再说什么，叶月轻轻把悠介拉过来面向自己，看见悠介此刻似乎不合时宜的微笑，闭上眼像要把一切都忘了一般深深吻住。

这个夜晚本应再有后续，悠介后来这样告诉自己。不过那个吻已洗去了太多情绪，睡着前心里念着的一句“多谢”是它们对悠介最后的告别。次日阴郁早晨的光景总是让人不自觉地远离新一日来临的不安，尚早的时刻和静止的天空仿佛在诉说着黑夜不再到来的预言。

 

\- 00 -

那日之后叶月便跑去了首都漂着，离别车站的桥段倒也是上演过大约一分钟的时间，只不过后来联络就开始时断时续，对方过得好不好似乎也不再放心上。直到悠介再见到叶月时，叶月已经从地下室搬进了地上的旧住宅。

“来这边玩啊？”事后叶月把吃饭时讲过的问题又问了一遍，悠介倒不介意这股子不走心，“不是，来这边混的。说来，你感觉这边怎么样？”叶月苦笑了下，说着哪里会容易呢，又补上一句其实还算不错的。悠介听完便乐起来。

“要说活儿，确实比以前强了不少。”

**Author's Note:**

> 每个章节很短，就没有用AO3的章节划分功能了。


End file.
